SIN and Sand
by RandomArtsProductions
Summary: Sonic's been run out of his town by an angry mob of villagers ditermined that he's a vampire. Shadow is a vampire that can't find food and is being followed by annoying nymphs. when the two meet up what trouble could they get into? Bad summary... sorry "
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everybody just call me Bai!**

**Shadow: Very original intro Bai…**

**Me: Thanks shads!**

**Sonic: I think he was being sarcastic…**

**Me: well then he gets to say the disclaimer!**

**Shadow: sh*t, fine… Bai doesn't own anything but the plot and storyline and idea, she does own the right to not have you flame her story.**

**Sonic: as long as you're the vampire Shadow, I don't think ANYBODY is gonna flame…**

The cold of night dragged through the air chilling the bone of anyone out late that night. The trees swayed in almost an angry way, for what was happening that night was SIN, a demon lurked looking for blood.

"Help! Help! *Cough, cough* Please wont anyone help me?!" Somewhere deep in the woods a dark figure yelled in agony pleading for anyone passing by to help, luckily a wolf eyes of green and fur of brown adorned in blue pants (not jeans this is set in the 17th century -_-) just happened to be strolling home.

"Huh? Who would be out this late at night?" The wolf ran to the yell of the man, hoping to get there on time. He ran past bush after bush till finally the dark figure came into view.

"Are you alright, sir?!" The wolf shouted through the groans of agony the figure was yelling out.

"I- I'm sick! Please help!" The figure continued to stay under the black cloak that was hiding his face, but the wolf could still see he had a very pale tan muzzle.

"Oh my! I don't know what this is, I think you might die, I shall say a prayer for you…" What the dark figure didn't know was that the wolf was a young priest. The creature hissed in pain throwing its head back making the hood fall and revealing bright red eyes and two horrid fangs.

"*Gasp! * A Demon! The power of Christ banishes you BACK TO HELL!" The vampire ran as fast as he could (which is pretty dang fast) away from the priest who tried, but failed, to catch up with the beast.

" YOU CAN NOT RUN FROM THE POWER OF GOD DEMON!" Was the last thing the vampire heard before he was to far to hear him anymore.

"D*mn I cannot get a meal tonight! Ill starve by morning." The vampire hadn't eaten since the night before last and was dieing (lol "dieing") for some blood. The vampire was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his upturned quills, arms, and legs. Hiding those stripes were a puffy long sleeved shirt, brown pants, black boots that go up to his knees, a brown vest, and finally a long flowing black hood with a bright red color on the inside.

"I should go looking through the streets of town, maybe a virgin will walk by, its not likely a woman will come by though not since they've noticed the women missing." The vampire, also known as Shadow the Hedgehog, normally stalked this village for it had the most virgin women that normally stayed alone.

The night was coming to an end and Shadow would have to go back into hiding for the day, but somewhere else not far from the town a mob of humans and mobians chased after a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes. The blue hedgehog was adorned in a white puffy long sleeved shirt with no vest, simple brown pants, along with regular brown shoes, on his neck hung a choker with a cross.

"You shall not get far demon!" one of the villagers shouted.

"The power of Christ compels you!" another yelled.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE INSANE! IM A CHRISTIAN." The blue hedgehog, known as Ogivile by family Sonic by friends, yelled back at the crowd.

" That ploy will not work anymore spawn of SATIN!" The crowd was relentless, they were either going to run him to death or burn him at the stake. All Sonic ever wanted to do was fit in, his blue fur not allowing that of course, but no one would trust him always calling him names such as "uglyvile" or "blue butt" instead of blue blur he wanted to be called. It really didn't surprise him that the town's people thought he was a vampire… And he hated that fact, the fact he wasn't surprised they thought he was a spawn of satin himself.

A RandomArtsProduction


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: I'm back and I don't care if you wanna see more I'm dying to write!**

**Shadow: yeah THAT'S gonna get them to read…**

**ME: -_- sometimes I hate you…**

**Sonic: *sigh* well… while they're fighting ill say the disclaimer…**

**Bai does not own anything but the plot n'junk so no suing… **

The morning sun rose over the horizon, flames blazing with intense heat bathing the mortals in warmth and happiness, but burning demons and sending them back to the fiery pits of hell if not careful.

"Hmmm… lets see 'My love for you burns with the power of the sun…' No that sounds stupid…" A gentle breeze blew within the quills of a traveling red echidna that was resting his feet at a nearby river.

"Lets see… ' Your eyes shine like the waves of the ocean…' Too corny…" The echidna hummed to himself as he tried to write a poem for his beloved, a woman of high stature and great treasure, she was a queen of a far palace and he was going to send an anonymous letter by pigeon to her. The echidna stretched his back and stood up to put his shoes back on until he heard a rustling in the forest.

"Who's There?!" The echidna yelled toward the offending branches.

"Calm down! I'm only a hedgehog!" Sonic stated as he step from the bushes.

"Hedgehogs are on the #1 hit list of vampires!" The echidna warned, wagging a finger the hedgehog's direction.

"Well I'm in daylight so I'm not a vampire…" The echidna looked the hedgehog up and down, he quirked an eyebrow then smiled.

"Nice ta' meet ya sir! The names Knuckles!" he said putting a gloved thumb to his chest.

"oh… Well hi! My names Ogivile Maurice Hedgehog, but you can call me Sonic…. And umm what's with the name knuckles?" Knuckles thought for a moment before answering.

"my actual names Marty, but everybody calls me Knuckles cause' I punch hard!" To emphasize his point he punched the blue hedgehog right in the gut, knocking him to his knees.

"*OOF* Ugh… yeah you punch *****cough* hard…" The hedgehog grasped his stomach in a futile attempt to make the pain stop.

"Oh sorry Sonic, thought you were tougher than that…"The echidna apologized rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hey I'm tough!" Sonic shouted at the offending echidna.

"Heh! Ok, ok… Your tough I get it…" The echidna said trying not to get in a fight with the small and weak hedgehog.

"I'm not! I'm just… better at running." Sonic rubbed the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

As the two men relaxed, setting there feet in the lake and enjoying the cool water, in a deep cave not too far from there the vampire dwelled the only sign of him being there: eyes of red glowing with a lust for blood.

"No ones going to walk into this cave shadow…" A voice spoke up from behind the vampire.

"What do you know? Your just a bunch of nymphs." Shadow stated annoyed. The nymphs that dwelled in that cave had a point though, to his dismay. The nymphs in the cave were well known all around Arbordale, they were the eight chaos nymphs. A legend says that if you catch one of these evil nymphs they will grant you five wishes, but only if they are specific to there talents… Pain, usually called Mernlock (fan character), could only grant you wishes that would bring pain to someone. Depression, also known as Dark Ogivile, will only bring someone depression… And so on and so forth with: Bloodlust, Ogivile dotexe ( ), Death or Killing, Fletwan (Fleetway), Fear, Tears Doll (tails doll), Famine, Stripe (fan character), Darkness, Mephiles, and the most feared of them all… Mother nymph (Mother chaos, fan character), she represents all of the chaos nymphs.

" Now now Shadow, Don't you want to play?" Ogivile dotexe eerily asked as he flew his way more into the light.

" I could catch all of you _Right_ now and be done with it…" The very annoyed vampire stated as he swung his arm at the nearest nymph.

"Ooh, Shadow! You should already know from our… Last encounter that vampires cant use our wishes."

"Who said anything about wishes…" Shadow mumbled, getting even more annoyed by the yellow, swirl eyed creature floating around his head.

"I heard that…" It said giving off a smirk.

"You were meant to!" The red and black hedgehog shouted shooing the creature off with a recently obtained stick. Now that the night was gone and he was here, he would have to stay in this accursed cave until night break. The hedgehog's eyes drooped and he slowly slid down the cave wall to the floor, head in crossed arms, and fell asleep.

Ok so that was longer because I'm taking a risk at putting two pages on!

And btw the fan characters ARE mine no body else's…

Ok… _maybe_ Shadow helped with stripe at the last minute so we don't have a description just yet…

But we'll get to it!

Also Arbordale… _Not_ a real place, made up for the heck of it…

So later

a RandomArtsProduction


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic: Shadow is still fighting with Bai over his attitude, and she thinks he should at least act more like scourge… -_- I wouldn't like that since Bai's Scourge hits on me…

Anyway! The disclaimer is…

Don't sue cause she gives Sega n'junk credit except for her fan characters.

So here you go…

The night… Mephiles liked the night, it was when predators of all shapes and kinds come out… But he didn't like the predators because they killed, no, he liked them because they were majestic and beautiful. He wasn't like the other nymphs, instead of giving darkness to his captor he gave them their actual wish. Shadow knew this nymph was different, so when the nymph walked over and sat at the edge of the cave by him, he knew Mephiles wouldn't do anything to him like the other nymphs would have.

"Do you draw a lot?" Mephiles asked. When Shadow opened his eyes, the nymph was right in front of him.

"AH!"

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean to startle you…" The nymph backed up a bit.

"Umm, its fine… Just don't do that again…" The hedgehog got a bit more nervous as the nymph got closer and closer to his face, then took a detour downwards.

" Its very nice…" Mephiles said somewhere down below Shadow eyesight. The vampire quickly stood up, but realized what the nymph was looking at when his eyes didn't follow him up.

"Oh, that… Thank you its… not done yet, but it'll be finish soon."

"Who's it of?" Mephiles asked brushing a finger against the cheek of the female hedgehog staring back at him from the picture.

"Oh… umm, she was my beloved when I was alive…" He spoke sorrowfully. The girl in the picture was very pretty, she was a light blue with a peach furred belly which was heart shaped around her large breasts, her ears folded flat in a submissive manner, and her eyes were as blue as the sea.

"What's her name?" The hedgehog nymph questioned Shadow while looking up at him.

"Her name was Bai…(fan character)"

"Oh…" Shadow lay down and tried to get as comfortable as possible on rock.

"Do you… always sleep during the day time?" Mephiles asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yes, what else am I supposed to do? I'll burn in daylight." Shadow growled annoyed at the nuisance that was keeping him awake.

"Oh… Right…" Mephiles said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head with embarrassment. The gray nymph floated to the ceiling and into a small crevice in the wall. Shadow sighed, he didn't mean to hurt the nymph, but Mephiles was just so annoying at times…

" I'm sorry Mephiles… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did…" The black and red vampire called up to the nymph.

" _**Hurt his feelings**_?" A yellow hedgehog nymph with red swirling eyes flew over the vampire when he apologized. " _**Mephiles is part of the chaos eight, he's mighty and evil, he wouldn't succumb to such things like embarrassment or sadness!"**_ Shadow knew that that sentence wasn't true; Mephiles was more than just darkness… He was almost mortal… And Shadow _hated_ that, he hated the fact that Mephiles could be normal and almost completely mortal. He couldn't do that, he was a demon of the night, he was a creature that drank mortal blood with no heartbeat…

Hey! Ok so this is a little short but, its ok the next one Sonic and Shadow meet! Yay!

**a RandomArtsProduction**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: SHADOW YOU BLEEP-HEAD!

Shadow: BLEEP-HEAD? HA, YOU CANT EVEN F*CKING CUSS YOU WUSS

ME: SHUT THE FRICK UP!

Sonic: Heh, umm sorry they are still fighting…

Bai owns nothing, blah blah blah…

The sun set upon that day, weather your day was terrible or great, your eyelids would droop at the setting of the sun until you drifted off into the land of sleep.

"Wakey wakey Shadow, the moon is up!" A terrifying fox doll nymph flew up into the vampires face waking the dark creature from his slumber, which was a mistake.

"Why you little…" The annoyed hedgehog grabbed the offending creature and chucked him from the cave into the dark night.

"HEY! No chucking the merchandise sh*t head! No matter how annoying." The yellow nymph joked and mumbled.

"_Somebody_ woke up on the wrong side of the rock." The small creepy doll said as he floated back into the cave, wary to not get into the hedgehogs reach again.

"It looks like somebody's got a new sleeping buddy… HAHAHAHAHA!" The Vampire questioned the yellow nymphs joking until he tried to get up from his sitting position. Getting up was incredibly difficult at the moment for Mephiles had somehow latched himself onto Shadows side, and would _not_ let go.

"MEPHILES! GET THE F*CK OFFA ME!" Shadow yelled out in fury. The smaller nymph jumped at the shout and squeaked.

"Oh gods! I'm terribly sorry!"

"That's it! I'm leaving, I'll find somewhere else to sleep for the day…" Shadow mumbled as he walked out of the cave.

"But… Its night time…" The doll said, quirking a stitched on eyebrow at the hedgehog's antics.

"Whatever, I'm still leaving…" And the vampire hedgehog stormed off into the night.

Meanwhile the blue hedgehog was curled up next to a candle the traveling echidna left for him, along with two blankets and a book.

"Sigh… I'm glad I grabbed a book before I got chased out of town but… I read too fast!" The blue hedgehog boy complained. He was fast, _very _fast. He could run faster than any of the villagers, which helped a lot with bully problems. He had a fairly quiet life; the only trouble ever _was_ the bullies. Until of course one of the villagers complained of him being 'A DEMON HERE TO SUCK ALL OUR BLOOD!' What baloney, sure he could run fast but he was no vampire. That villager just wanted to be rid of him because he seemed to 'Give his child, an orange fox with two tails, _sinful thoughts_.' He never did that, sure he told the kid to stand up for himself when he was being bullied, and sure Tails punched the bully square in the face, but he didn't give him sinful thoughts. He was Christian; he never even said a cuss word in his _life_.

A howl ripped through the cold and quiet night, thus ending Sonics reading session. He blew out the candle and stayed as quiet as possible. The howl ripped through the night once again, but this time it was ended in a puppy like bark.

'I wonder if it's a wild dog…' The hedgehog thought, still not making a sound. The barking and howling seemed to start coming closer until a foot placed itself right in front of Sonics nose. The animal, or now more appropriately named as Mobian, was actually a dog dwarf. The small creature was most likely magical as for his white gloves had a mystical design on it.

"My name is Jeremy, you see, and I walk throughout these trees everyday. Although I may be small, my heart is very big, and in the forests bushes I dig…" The small dog, apparently named Jeremy, was very peaceful and didn't seem to want any trouble.

The Blue hedgehog jumped up and yelled out a greeting, startling the dwarf, making him drop all of the mushrooms he was collecting.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you… Of course, you scared me first! Hahaha!" The hedgehog giggled a bit and smiled. Although Jeremy didn't like the fact he was being friendly, for once he lost a loved one to an overly friendly mortal Mobian.

"Sta-stay away!" the dog dwarf shouted.

"What do you mean? All I was doin' was sayin' hi…" The hedgehog got up quickly, making sure to keep the dwarf dog in close vicinity.

"Y-you just wanna kill me..." The dwarf said backing up a bit more.

"What?" The blue hedgehog asked utterly confused. "I don't want to kill you…" Jeremy got angry at that.

"LIAR! ALL YOU MORTALS DO IS KILL!" The enraged dwarf shouted at the mortal hedgehog.

"I-I…" Sonic was speechless, how could mortal kind be so cruel as to treat the immortal creatures this way? "No… I'm not going to hurt you… I promise in the name of the lord I won't…" The blue hedgehog put one hand up and one on his heart emphasizing the fact that he was promising to god. The small dog creature thought for a moment, contemplating the-

"Ok! Nice to meet you!" The dog came over and shook the hedgehogs hand rapidly. Honestly the blue hedgehog thought the small dog was naïve and had trusted him too quickly but, he had to admit the dog was adorable.

The hedgehog bent down and picked up "Jeremy" as he had called himself and hugged the dwarf creature a bit. The dog yipped and pushed the hedgehog away.

"Hey! No hugs! I demand no hugs!" Jeremy shouted out as he waged a small finger in the face of the other.

"But yur' just so cute!" The hedgehog exclaimed as he snuggled the dog's chest fur again.

Little did they know a pair of deep red eyes prowled in the bushes not too far from them…

"Maybe I could find a little woodland animal to suck on…" Shadow said as he hid himself in the darkness.

"That sounded wrong…" Shadow growled, apparently the little nymphs from the cave don't know that he needed personal space and _lots _of silence to hunt things…

"If you're coming with be quiet! I need absolute silence to be able to sneak up on something to eat…" The black hedgehog continued on until he heard chatting from a bit behind him. He growled loudly and spun around catching one of them across the face.

"**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" **The yellow nymph yelled out in anger.

"STOP BEING SO LOUD D*MMIT!"

"THAT WASN'T ME THAT WAS SOMEWHERE ELSE!" The black hedgehog paused and listened for a moment, then he heard the chatting again and smirked.

Lunch…


	5. Chapter 5

Me: welp… I felt like writing so… HERE YA GO!

Btw! Thank you guys for all your support!

It's very helpful and it makes me wanna write more!

So comment like and follow!

Self-advertised yay!

"I'm not some kind of fluffy pet you can just pick up and squeeze!" The small angered dog yelled. Sonic had just been slapped across the face by the small offended creature.

"Well? I like small things!" The small creature blushed and kicked the blue one in the shin. "OW!" The hedgehog shouted.

"I AIN'T SMALL! IM HUGE!" The creature blushed again but put his hand to the blue ones thigh. "You wanna see?" Jeremy cooed. Sonic blushed and pushed Jeremy away with his foot.

"Uh… No thank you…" Sonic's ear twitched to the sound or yelling not too far away. Jeremy grabbed onto Sonic's legs and hid behind them a bit. Sonic shrunk down into the size of Jeremy who just stood next to Sonic. They both looked in the direction of the noises that were heard deeper in the forest.

On the other hand, Shadow was lurking not too far from the two.

"Ok… I want you all to be as quiet as possible… this could be my lunch…."

"Dinner…" The vampire looked behind him at the dark nymph.

"What?..."

"I-it would be dinner…" The nymph repeated. The black vampire hedgehog growled at the nymph who hid behind another nymph. Shadow continued to stalk the two, the little dwarf would be a pain in the ass… those things may be small but they _do_ have powers believe it or not, and they are one of the vampire's worst enemies, along with werewolves. Other than that it would be a nice and easy lun-ugh… dinner….

Shadow stood up revealing himself to the two who freaked out in turn, the dwarf turning and running for his life and the blue hedgehog puffed up his quills in fright. Shadow did that too sometimes when he was scared, but it was mostly just a natural mechanism, although him being dead and all made some of his 'natural systems' go wonky.

"Good-evening…" The sly black vampire spoke in his most seductive tone. Being a vampire, he had to lure in his pray, he used his looks and charm to bring them home with him and to suck them dry. And with ladies back in the day having said he was the best looking in town… wasn't too hard…

"Uh… hello…" The blue hedgehog responded warily. This guy was sexy… _too_ sexy… his whole look looks like a giant trap made to lure in people… yeah… that had to be it… there's no way he could be a normal mortal and be _that_ good looking….

Shadow bowed to the hedgehog and grabbed the others hand, he kissed it suavely and looked up to the other with a seductive look. Sonic made sure he acted like he had no interest in the creature. But truthfully he wanted to know all about the vampire… what it was like, how blood tasted, how they sucked it up, did they just pierce the skin and actually drink the blood? He wasn't sure… but what he did know, was that he wanted to find out, so he was going to let the vampire suave out on him and try to make him like the black hedgehog so that he could surprise him by sneaking in the fact that he knew! And so he would take that chance to ask his questions!

Perfect plan right?

Shadow stalked all around the other, looking him up and down, and sometimes he would glide his hands over the smaller hedgehog's body. He was lithe to say the least… his muscles seemed to mostly reside in his chest and legs which obviously meant he ran a lot… one kick from his strong legs could probably break someone's jaw…

He liked that…

Risk in his food… it was a nice little game he sometimes loved to play with his prey… he would make them think they could get away, that they were fast enough, then swoop out and suck their blood as if they hadn't even moved an inch…

He could feel the hedgehog convulse every time he placed his hands somewhere on his body, although he wasn't running… nor was he denying the touch or stare… could this finally be an easy lunch? Shadow spotted the golden choker necklace that was fastened around the blue boy's neck, it held a small gold cross…

'Dammit…' Shadow Cursed in his head. That was going to be a problem… He could handle a hand held one, but necklaces made for a problem… To get ahold of the suckulant throat, he was going to have to strip the hedgehog down so that he could get that necklace off… That was never easy…

"So… What is it that you want stranger?" Sonic spoke up. Shadow chuckled a bit running his hand over Sonic's hip making him shiver. Shadow bent down to his ear and whispered lowly…

"I want you…" The blue hedgehog stiffened and blushed at the action. He then stepped away from the black hedgehog and glared at him.

"I don't know what your deal is but I'm not an easy lunch!" The blue hedgehog dashed off quickly, startling the vampire hedgehog. Did he just know he was a vampire? Shadow continued to cuss in his mind as he stormed off to the side. He was going to starve to re-death…. Shadow growled at everything he passed. He didn't even stop to catch different woodland animals that started to wake up now. He stormed into the cave, plopped down, and forced himself to fall asleep.

Sonic on the other hand ran through the woods as fast as he could, forgetting everything behind. He couldn't go back now… he had a vampire on his tail and he had no one who loved him anymore… that vampire… he was intreging… maybe he would just let the vampire suck on him…

No one cared….

If someone did… he wouldn't have been thinking these thoughts…

That black hedgehog could have just been someone who liked him…

He could have just gotten rid of his only chance for love…

Sonic turned around and ran back to the small clearing. He looked all around for the elder black hedgehog. He pushed away bushes and walked around randomly until he came to a large cave. He walked into the dark cave and emediatly tripped over something.

"Hey! You stupid nymphs!" The black hedgehog stood up and glared the blue hedgehog in the face, then, once he realized this was not a small nymph his red eyes went wide. "Wh-wha?" Shadow mumbled out. Shadow continued to stare at the blue hedgehog, questioning in his mind why the hedgehog had come back. Hadn't the hedgehog ran away? Why did he come back if he knew he was in peril? Shadow placed a hand on the others face.

"Huh? A-are you there?" Sonic asked putting his hands on the arm and following them back to the person they were attached to. Shadow couldn't help himself but to stare into the bright green eyes the other hedgehog had. They were so beautiful… Shadow leaned in to the other and looked him square in the eyes.

"What are you doing here…" He asked plainly. For some odd reason now… he didn't want this hedgehog harmed… he was so hungry… but he didn't want t hurt this hedgehog… he wasn't too sure why, he thought his heart couldn't love anymore… maybe he just couldn't because of the pendant… but something told him it wasn't that…

Me: Oooo Cliffhanger!

Ok I just wanted to say THANK YOU!

All of your support is making me want to spew out pages at you guys! Also… a lot of you are liking my "When Robotnik is Bored" Story and since I have this chapter out now I will try to work on it ^^

Im out on Christmas break so I have the time OUO

HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Hai!

Sorry about not being here for so long ^^'

So let's go!

Soon the bright morning came, the blue hedgehog woke up with a stretch. A few birds tweeted outside the entrance to the cave. It was a new day.

Sonic sighed happily, that had been his best bit of sleep he had in a while. He never got too much sleep much in the town he lived in, he was always having to get up early and stay up late to work.

Sonic rolled over a bit and realized that instead of a soft bush or pile of leaves he was lying on the vampire. Sonic tightened up at the realization that he had slept with a blood sucking_ vampire_… The creature could have taken his life during the night…

Sonic sat up slowly trying not to wake the horrid creature. What was he _thinking_? Going home with a vampire was the stupidest thing he ever could have done. He couldn't believe that he had-

The blue mortal took a look at the vampire again. The black hedgehog had his mouth slightly open as he calmly breathed in and out, his fangs were obviously there, sharp and lethal. Sonic leaned in closer to the vampires face, looking at his sharp fangs that drank the blood of many. He realized now why he had gone home with him, he found all life that was immortal fascinating.

Sonic turned back around only to run into a small terrifying nymph.

"Ah!" Sonic yelled jumping back into the vampire making him wake up. Shadow looked at the distressed hedgehog with a questioning face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Shadow growled. Being hungry and low on energy meant to catch _anything_ the next time he went out he would have to sleep _**a lot**_. Shadow looked at the blue hedgehog in his arms as he shook in fear. He looked up at the offending nymph with red swirling eyes. He was used to the evil nymph but obviously the smaller weaker hedgehog had never really come in contact with evil things like the nymph and it's now curious friends.

Shadow moved the blue hedgehog next to him, and afterwards stood up to face the small evil nymph. The vampire talked to the nymph a bit but the nymph seemed more interested in the newcomer than his words. The yellow nymph flew around Shadow and in front of Sonic.

"Are you…. Mortal?" The nymph asked curiously. All of the other nymphs nodded and agreed with the small yellow creature's question.

All of the eight nymphs were adorable to Sonic, he stood there just _forcing _himself not to launch himself at the tiny creatures and just hug them to death. They were just _**so cute**_!

"Uh… yeah… I am… Why you guys need to know?" Sonic answered. The small creatures flew back a bit with wide eyes. Sonic tilted his head a bit at their, at least it seemed like, fear. Sonic stood up making the nymphs back up more.

Shadow just watched the whole ordeal from a bit away. He wasn't going to keep the hedgehog from catching one of them if _that's_ what he was doing. He was just going to help him make his wish so that he wouldn't end up getting hurt. Honestly he had no clue why he wanted to protect this guy, this… strange hedgehog.

Sonic blinked a few times and then held his arms open.

"Do… ah… any of you cut little things want a hug?" Shadows ears perked at the request. It was a strange request to get them to come over, no had tried it before, but now it was obvious he _did_ want to get ahold of one of them. The hedgehog continued to hold his arms open to the nymphs who seemed confused.

"A… Hug?" The yellow nymph tilted his small head at the request. No one had ever just… asked for a hug…. Normally they would resort to leaping at them and grabbing them. But a hug? It seemed so innocent of a request but he knew better. "HA! You just wanna capture us!" Sonics eyes went wide. How did they know?

How did they know he liked adorable things and would probably never let them go!?

Sonic chuckled.

"Ok, ok… you got me…" Shadow was surprised he gave up so easily. "YOU'RE JUST SO CUTE I'LL NEVER WANNA LET YOU GO!" Sonic leapt forward grabbing two of them and hugging them happily. The two in his grasp grumbled. Sonic had caught the yellow and deep blue colored nymphs.

"Alright, Alright! Just make your wishes and get over with it!" The yellow nymph Shouted.

"All I want is to keep hugging you!" Sonic shouted. "Wait…" Sonic paused letting his grip loosen a bit. "Wishes?" The mortal tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah… you caught two of us… so you get two wishes… one from both of us…" The yellow nymph stated as if the blue hedgehog should have known this already. Shadow sighed and walked over to the hedgehog, which was still cuddling the nymphs.

"I would suggest being careful with your wish… their tricky…" Sonic thought for a moment.

"Well I want-"

"Think CAREFULLY." Shadow stated again. Sonic looked at him a bit annoyed.

"I want-"

"You also can't make nice wishes…" The yellow nymph in his arms cut him off once again. Sonic glared at him.

"I WANT!" Sonic shouted trying to get his words out. Everyone paused, no one interrupted anymore. Sonic continued. "I want…. To get to know all of you better..." Sonic smiled warmly. The yellow nymph thought for a moment.

"Can he do that?" One nymph a bit away asked.

"I… I don't know… Does that include Shadow?" The small nymph looked up at the mortal hedgehog.

"Well, yeah…" Sonic smiled up at the vampire. The vampire looked a bit surprised. No one had ever wanted to get to know him before…

Then again he ate almost everyone he met… and anyone he didn't eat wanted to kill him…

"Well… I guess getting to know Shadow is like a death wish so… yeah?" The yellow nymph wriggled out of the blue hedgehogs grasp and flew into the air, a bit of yellow dust sprinkled over the blue hedgehogs head.

"It is done… we must all let you get to know us…" Sonic clapped a bit, still keeping the other nymph in his lap.

"What about your wish for me?" The nymph spoke up, his silky deep voice echoing through the cave as much as he hated that. Sonic put a finger to his chin in thought.

"Hmmm…" The hedgehog contemplated a bit more before he looked outside. He didn't want to kill anything outside because they might flip it around and make everything catch on fire. Sonic looked up at the vampire. Vampire.

"I want you…" Sonic Paused for a second. "To kill Shadow with an iron sword and a golden hilt to the gut!" The Blue hedgehog pointed to the black hedgehog with an evil look in his eyes. Yes this was his plan…

Everyone gasped at the request. Shadows eyes went wide but they quickly squinted in anger at the blue hedgehog. How could he have ever trusted him? He was just like all the others… They wanted him dead.

The small nymphs eyes glowed and he flew into the air letting the small dark blue sparkles sprinkle over Shadow. A second passed and a sword, exactly the same to the description Sonic gave, formed from thin air.

It impaled the vampire with great force into his abdomen. The vampire felt weak, his eyes slowly started to close as he fell back.

The last thing he saw was a giggling blue hedgehog.

Me: DUN DUN DUN!

The cliffhanger bruh….

Ok if you don't get what happened you'll crap bricks once you realize XD

If you did get what happened…

GUD 4 UUUUUUUUU

Lol just joking W

Thank you!

**A RandomArtsProduction**


	7. Chapter 7

Me: all of you are like: UPDATE SOON UPDATE SOON!

Lemme just say: I've started school… so they might not come out as soon as I would like it…

Sorry ^^"

But I'll try!

Also… yaoifan (guest) yes this is sonadow ^^

A few hours later the black vampire jerked forward gasping for breath. Shadow looked around wide eyed at the dark almost empty cave. A few uninterested nymphs flew or sat around.

'Did I just dream that?' Shadow felt someone pat his head and he tensed up, slowly looking upward.

"Are you up from your nap mister?" The blue hedgehog smiled. Shadow jumped up and ran further into the cave. It was night now so if the blue hedgehog tried anything he could run out of the cave. Sonic tilted his head giving Shadow a curious look. Then Sonic chuckled and pointed down telling Shadow to look in the told direction. Shadow looked down and realized that the sword he had 'dreamt' was sticking out of his stomach. Instead of it being ripped open flesh around the sword, it seemed as though the flesh had healed itself around the sword.

"W-what?" Shadow was confused. Hadn't he died? Been impaled with the-

"You can't die by iron or gold…" Sonic rubbed the back of his neck, he honestly didn't think the vampire was going to faint from all that…

"Oh…" Was all the black hedgehog responded. "What time at night is it?" the black hedgehog asked standing up and ripping the sword from his chest. The wound slowly started to heal itself, it didn't help that he was weak.

"I don't know! Do I look like I have the money for a watch? Is there some _magical _sun dial I should know about?!" Sonic spat sarcastically. Shadow gave the blue hedgehog an annoyed look.

"Well… I just wanted to know how much time I had before daybreak… because I _actually_ die in sunlight…" Shadow said back calmly. "It's not like I asked you to kick yourself in the ass or anything strange…" Sonic blushed a bit at the remark, he didn't mean to react badly he was just tired…

"Why else you need to know? You're somewhere dark… if daybreak happened two seconds from now you'd be perfectly safe." Shadow thought about this for a moment, should he tell the blue mortal of his weakness? If he did and the hedgehog was bad he could easily be killed… on the other-hand, he could get help getting food…

Shadow was distracted from his initial thinking when he noticed something of about the others eyes.

"Did you sleep?" The other tilted his head with confusing at the random question that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Um, no? Why?" The blue one answered. The black vampire shook his head, this hedgehog didn't sleep? He knew mortals needed sleep weak or not…

"Well then do so… I need to sleep more anyways…" The black hedgehog laid down and closed his eyes.

"No." Was the fairly silent reply of the stubborn speedy hedgehog walking and then sitting at the edge of the cave.

"No?" Shadow sat up. The hedgehog was refusing an order from a vampire? He may be weak but for all Sonic knew he was just getting hungry but still had full power. "What do you mean 'no'? You're going to sleep… otherwise you're getting no entertainment from any of us then…

"Well… I thought I might as well catch something for us to eat… you being weak an' all…" Shadow's eyes went wide. He knew? How? He never mentioned anything about being weak…

"H-how did you know?" The blue one chuckled.

"I didn't until now." Shadow face-palmed and then rolled over to sleep.

"Darn mortals…" Was what he muttered before he drifted off to sleep.

Some rustling later on woke the black vampire from his deep slumber. A small shuffling noise seemed to keep repeating and getting closer. But it wasn't the noise that woke him up, it was the intoxicating smell that went along with the increasing dragging sound.

Shadow sat up and looked at the large carcass that plopped in front of him. The large buck was dead in the eyes now, blood poured from its neck and its once brown fur was now more of a red. The more horrifying sight was that of the blue hedgehog that walked behind the buck after he finished dragging it to the surprised nosferatu.

"Woof, woof…" Sonic joked as he stood above the large deer.

"…Good boy…" Shadow joked back.

"Well? Eat… I can live with dry meat… I'm gonna get a fire started…" Sonic walked off to a dryer spot than the now wet floor of blood. Shadow licked his lips and jumped on the deer like a rabid animal. Normally Shadow wouldn't do such a thing as to gorge into a meal, but right now he was too hungry to care. He dug his long fangs into the flash of the dead animal, digging past the fur and flesh and muscle to the silky red blood.

Shadow gulped down the last of the blood that he sucked out and felt full now. He jumped a bit when he realized that Sonic was now standing right beside him and staring at him, as if observing him.

"Can I help you?" The black undead hedgehog asked the staring other. The other reached over and placed a hand near the bite on the animal, rubbing it a bit. He stood and turned around and went back to what he was doing. Shadow questioned what the hedgehog was doing when he looked at the bite, then when he looked back over he noticed the mortal rubbing his neck a bit. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"So how are you two love bir-HOLY!" The nymphs finally made it back to the cave. Shadow hadn't even notice they were gone, but either way they were back now. "Dang Shadow! You caught a big one!" The yellow nymph floated over and inspected the large buck that laid dead and bloodless now.

"Well actually-"

"I killed it… he's too weak to do shit…" The blue hedgehog seemed darker now. Was he finally realizing that his life was a wreck and that he was living with some evil nymphs and a vampire could kill him at any moment? Not exactly…

Holy cow! Man that vampire could seriously hurt me! AWESOME! I've never been in danger before! I finally get to do something that isn't getting bullied and tortured! I could study him! Those fangs… so amazing…

The small fire that the blue hedgehog had created was not enough to cook that buck he caught. _He_ caught it, not the vampire. He didn't seem _that_ weak… Did he?

"So Whens grub gonna be finished eh?" The smallest orange fox doll nymph asked flying over to Sonic and peering over his shoulder. Sonic poked at the flame a bit more and shrugged.

"Not the best fire starter…" Sonic continued to stare into the fire.

_This is my life… a fire… an unruly fire that could kill me at any moment… it's like what that echidna said, 'when life knocks on your door, you don't just open it, you stub your toe on the table ram into the wall trip over a bug and get hit in the face by the door before you actually get to talk to life…' _

"Sonic?" Said hedgehog finally snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the vampire.

"Hmm?"

"The sticks on fire…"

"What?" Sonic looked down to the flames only to notice the stick he had been poking the fire with had caught flame as well. "Ah!" Sonic quickly dropped the flaming stick and the whole thing ignited into a perfect fire.

"Ha! Not the best fire starter my small butt!" The small orange nymph slapped Sonic on the back and flew over to warm up. Sonic Stared at the fire he had made. He never noticed the black hedgehog that walked up beside him.

"You alright?"

"Eh!?" Sonic jumped back a bit and looked at the black vampire like he saw a ghost.

"Umm… maybe you should go to bed Sonic…"

"B-but the food…" Shadow held Sonics hand and arm as he led him to the place he was sleeping before.

"We got it… We'll wake you up once the food is done ok? Just sleep…" Sonic let himself lean against the wall, but he couldn't seem to be able to fall asleep.

"I can't sleep…"

"Yes you can…" Shadow went outside and grabbed some soft brush and dry moss and made a small bed-like pile of moss and brush. Shadow had Sonic lay in the pile and covered him up with some more moss. "Go to sleep…" For some odd reason the Vampire had the strange feeling that he wanted to _kiss_ the mortal hedgehog but he pushed the thought down and focus more on the idiot nymphs trying to drag the heavy buck carcass to the fire.

Me: FINALLY! FINISHED!

I hope hope hope I'm gonna be able to have more time to update for you guys!

But you never know so….

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

I made it extra-long JUST to make it up to you guys!

RandomArtsProductions

_This is gonna be a looong night…_


	8. Chapter 8

Me: Ok so again updating yeah…

I am not gonna promise that I'll update in a specific time line…

I might update sooner or later…

Hopefully the former but you never know…

So enjoy ^^

Daylight came faster than Shadow had expected, soon birds tweeted and bee's buzzed around trying to find sweet flowers nectar and pollinating them in the process. The black vampire looked down to the sleeping hedgehog, he followed how slowly his chest moved. The cool wind blew onto his face making him even colder than he was already. He stepped forward toward the blue hedgehog, only to be burnt a bit by the sunlight which just came over the trees. He hadn't realized till now he had set the smaller blue one close to the caves entrance.

Shadow sighed and turned around, heading deeper into the cave instead. The blue hedgehog wasn't worth getting bur-

A low growling noise echoed through the cave. A large silver werehog crawled into the cave and sniffing the blue hedgehog, just before laying on the hedgehog hand returning to the normal silver hedgehog with no clothes. The unnamed hedgehog was laying on top of the other in a slightly protective manner, or at least that's how it seemed to the fuming vampire who stood in the shadows. Shadow Stomped forward ready to rip the silver hedgehog to shreds, until he once again burned himself in the sunlight.

"Damn it…" The vampire cursed, he didn't want to wake the blue hedgehog from his much needed slumber, but that silver hedgehog was gonna be dead that's for sure.

"Ugh… my head…" The blue hedgehog placed a hand on his head. "Huh?" Sonic didn't seem to mind the other hedgehog on top of him, until he realized the other was nude. "Ah! Oh my God!" Sonic Shouted as he tried to drag himself from the passed out body, waking it in the process.

"Huh? Where? OH!" The silver hedgehog sat up quickly, covering himself. "I'm so sorry! H-honestly I'm surprised I didn't e-eat you… heh…" Shadow face-palmed then made his way over to the blue hedgehog who had scooted backwards into the dark now.

"Come Sonic…" Was all the vampire said while picking the blue hedgehog up by his arm. The vampire started to move the mortal hedgehog farther into the darkness until the blue 'hog yanked his arm from Shadow's grasp and ran towards the now normal werehog.

"Oh! Are you ok!" The blue hedgehog said looking at the unnamed hedgehogs arm.

"Huh? Oh… yeah I'm fine… I'm a fast healer…" Soon after he said that his wound slowly healed itself. "Not to scare you both off but… I'm a werehog… I don't exactly mingle well at night…

"Oh…"

"Yeah… I saw… just a while ago you walked in and laid down on him…" Both hedgehogs blushed and looked at each other.

_ Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mention that the silver one was laying naked on Sonic… _Shadow thought.

Sonic shook his head and looked over at Shadow once more.

"Can we help him?" Sonic asked as he looked sadly at the other, he gently rubbed the silver hedgehogs arm. Shadow growled lowly at the other, showing off his fangs and raising his quills, telling the other that he was, not only dominant, but also wanted the blue hedgehog. The silver hedgehog understood the others puffed quills and bared fangs, the hedgehog was a vampire and this was his meal. He wasn't going to let this poor innocent hedgehog get eaten and turned, even if he had to eat him himself… better than being a vampire for eternity…

"No…"

"But Shado-"

"I said 'No." The blue hedgehog's ears flattened, he felt like a teenager not allowed to go out at midnight…

"Well… I guess I'm gonna leave then!"

"What?!" Shadow was shocked. Leave? All because of that stupid werehog? Maybe he truly wasn't cut out for love… maybe he was too demanding…

"I'm leaving… I'm going to help this person get well… and I'm never coming back…" The blue hedgehog threw his nose up and started to walk out of the cave. Shadow held a hand up to Sonic as he left, feeling sad and heart-broken.

Heart-broken? How could he be heart-broken? He had no beating heart, he was a heartless monster that killed anyone that he met. But this hedgehog…

*thunk!* "Ow! What in the…?" Sonic rubbed his face a bit as he ran into an invisible barrier. "Why can't I leave?"

"Because you said you'd leave forever…" The small yellow nymph said nonchalantly.

"Now you listen here…" Sonic stomped over to the floating nymph, waving his finger at its face. "I want to leave here RIGHT NOW!" The yellow nymph shook his head and flew over to the entrance to the cave.

"Are you going to come back?"

"No!"

"Then you can't leave…"

"Why not!?

"Because your wish was to get to know us… and you haven't…"

"Oh…" Was all the hedgehog responded with. He had forgotten that he made that wish… he honestly didn't regret it… he was going leave sure… but now he had a reason to stay. "So if I'm gonna come back I can leave the cave?" This would be very annoying if he wanted to help Shadow hunt, or if the vampire started to annoy him.

Or get too hungry…

"Yeah of course… if you try to leave completely after you leave you'll just be dragged back here… so don't try to get away…" Sonic sighed, ultimately he _did_ want to stay with Shadow, but if the vampire got on his nerves he would like to punish the demon with a night of him threatening to leave.

"So you're not going to help me?" The silver hedgehog asked. The blue hedgehog looked at the other, then at the vampire. The vampire looked into those deep emerald eyes which bore sadness deep into his non-existent soul…

"Fine…" Sonic jumped with joy and hugged the vampire, then turned around and hugged the silver hedgehog softer because he was injured. Sonic helped the silver one further into the cave to sit down.

Shadow growled. _Darn these… __**FEELINGS**__… they ruin me and my evil rein of horridness… _Shadow looked back behind him at the mingling hedgehogs. _At least he's happy…_ That seemed to be all he wanted now, for that strange blue hedgehog to be happy with him… to enjoy his company…

Shadow shook his head and once again turned to the others.

"So where is he going to sleep?"

"I'm not sure… Maybe he could sleep with me on that little moss pile you made." Little moss pile? Not a bed that I put together for the sleepy hedgehog so he wouldn't have to sleep on the cold floor?

"Umm… how about instead he can sleep in your bed and you can sleep with m-"

"I could make another bed! And that way he could sleep there!" The blue hedgehog smiled widely and held the silver hedgehog's hands happily.

It sickened me…

I hate that he so happy around the silver hedgehog, I wanted to make the hedgehog happy, to see his face brighten up beside me. I wasn't sure why I wanted that, I hadn't felt that way in over a thousand years… but yet somehow the blue hedgehog, who was meant to be a meal some time ago, made his heart melt every time he smiled at him.

Was he in love?

Maybe…

Why a male?

Not sure…

Why am I talking to myself?

Probably insane…

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he tapped the spaced out vampire.

"Hmm?" Shadow asked back.

"Are you ok Shadow? You seem distant." The worry in Sonics eyes made Shadow feel bad that he made Sonic sad and worried.

"No, of course I'm perfectly fine I swear…" Shadow placed his hands on Sonic's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. They were such beautiful eyes, they were like two gleaming emeralds in the sun. Shadow leaned into the hedgehog who leaned in as well, they both closed their eyes and came in closer until Shadow felt the wet and warm lips of the other.

"Eww!" He heard someone yell out and a few snickers followed behind. Shadow questioned this and opened his eyes only to see a large werehog's nose pressed against his lips. The werehog was angry and pushing Sonic behind him.

"AW GOD!" Shadow jumped away wiping his mouth with his sleeve and spitting out whatever werehog-like germs may be in him. He looked over behind the werehog's paw and saw Sonic giggling at him. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces at that gesture, feeling like a fool meant to be made fun of for enjoyment.

"Are you ok Shadow?" Sonic finally asked, Shadow looked outside and saw only darkness now.

"I thought it was morning?" Shadow said looking from Sonic to the darkness outside.

"It was earlier today… you spaced out for hours and you wouldn't let go of me…" Shadow blushed and looked down, he had blacked out?

"I'm… terribly sorry…" He couldn't believe all of those things that happened between him and the blue hedgehog had only gone on in his mind… and in slowmo no doubt…

A whole day…

He felt humiliated and ashamed now… he never had a problem taking a woman or even a man to bed before… or courting them, as sometimes it took some time to get them into the sack. How could he have spent an entire day standing there, leaning in to kiss Sonic, forcing them have to pry Sonic away from him so he could go on normally.

"It's ok Shadow, but, just as a side note how often do you do that?" Sonic asked as he walked from behind the werehog's paw and petting the side of its head.

"I don't know… it usually doesn't happen at all…" Shadow walked further into the cave hiding himself into the darkness and ignoring any other questions the blue hedgehog had for him.

This was going to get old real fast…


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the late update last time ^^"

I had brain farts for miles man….

I couldn't think of anything to write…

But anyways here it is the next chapter of SIN and SAND

ENJOY!

Shadow stared at the merriment before him, they were all singing and dancing around the fire. Tonight was a blood moon which meant the werehog boy, who they had recently learned was named Silver, could be normal for the night.

It also meant the next day a long eclipse would happen, making a large darkness for the whole day. Shadow's favorite time of year. Shadow could wonder outside for an entire day without being burnt or hurt by the blazing sunlight, although most humans took this as an advantage to sleep for a long time, some took the chance to see the pitch black darkness of an eclipse.

Shadow loved those people.

The vampire-hog kept his distance now from the others and especially Sonic, he was afraid he would have an episode again and end up kissing the werehog. What happened last time will never happen again as long as he stayed away, never letting the beautiful, adorable, cute, sweet, innocent, and virgin hedgehog come near enough for him to fantasize about those perfect pink plump li- NO! I cannot continue talking like this about him!

"I'm gonna go for a walk…" Shadow said out of nowhere. The sad vampire stood up and headed out into the moonlight, soon after hearing another pair of footsteps follow him out.

"It's a beautiful night, don't you think?" Sonic asked as he looked up to the sky, the hedgehog's blue and peach face glowing in the bright night light. Shadow had to make sure he didn't look at the other, once again afraid he would stare at the other until falling on his face because the werehog wasn't out tonight.

"Yes…" Was all Shadow answered, he couldn't get to chit-chatting he just had to get away from Sonic.

"Well, you're not very talkative tonight, eh?" Sonic punched the vampire in the arm slightly as a friendly gesture. Shadow didn't want to ward off the small blue hedgehog but he had to, he let out a small growl forcing his face to be annoyed.

"No…" Shadow said simply. He hated acting this way toward him, making the blue hedgehog hate him, not want to be around the grumpy vampire, but he just could let himself do what he did again.

"Hey Shadow?" Sonic asked while folding his ears and looking to the ground.

"Hmm…?"

"Were you… going to kiss me? Like… when you kissed silver?" Shadow tensed up, he knew… or, at least he guessed.

"I… well I…" Sonic looked at shadow with his large green eyes just waiting to hear what he wanted, waiting to hear him say that the vampire loved him. But he just couldn't admit that to the other, he might want to kiss more, and then he'd wish to kiss with tongue, then he'd want to lay down and kiss, then possibly sex, then rough sex, then for him… death…

"No, of course not. Why would I want to kiss my future lunch?" I showed him my fangs, his entire face showed sadness. A small tear rolled down his cheek. "Sonic wait…" I had no time to take it back, he ran into the cave and dived into Silver's chest. Sobbing, hugging Silver as hard as he could. My chest felt like it was going to explode, like I was going to be ripped apart by it for doing that. I turned around and started to leave, only to get jerked back into the cave and flung across the floor ramming into Sonic and having both of us slide across the cave floor into the deep darkness.

"Shadow?" The scared hedgehog asked. "Shadow?" He repeated. "SHADOW!" Shadow jerked forward, once again the same damn dream had him in sweat when he woke up. "Shadow are you alright?" Shadow looked up to see the silver hedgehog massaging his one shoulder while bending over to his level.

"I'm fine…" Shadow replied with a sigh. Silver nodded and headed outside.

"Sonics going to the town if you want to come?" It was daylight out and he expected Shadow to go out? Did he _want_ to kill the vampire?

"It's daylight out asshole…" Shadow insulted the other. Silver shrugged and pointed somewhere next to the other. Laying in the darkness along with the dark hedgehog, was a large cloak big enough to hide anyone from being hit by sunlight. A bit hot but better than being burnt to death. "Alright…" The hedgehog answered back as he got up and put the large black cloak on. "Won't I look suspicious though?" I asked the already retreating other.

"Um… I dunno… Sonic told me to give you it, he's wearing a white one…" Was Silvers reply before he walked away from the cave and into the woods, what was Sonics plan exactly?

Oo oO

We walked into the large town, several places beside the road had been set up to sell clothing, or foods or supposed mystical creature repellents. Several of the ones selling mythical creature repellents had things for vampires as well. Some were stupid, such as toad juice (which is gross but won't repel a truly hungry vampire.) but others were very dangerous, like crosses and garlic and wooden stakes.

I tended to stay away from those ones…

"Hey! Who are you strangers?" Someone asked as they walked up to me, and Sonic.

"Were just passing through the town sir…"

"But it's a hot summer day? Why are you wearing such heavy garments hmm?" he was obviously getting suspicious of our attire, only vampires happened to wear such things on a sunny warm day.

"We just wish to pass through sir…" The man ripped the cloak off of Sonic, his outfit was surprising, he had on a completely white tunic and pants with gold accents everywhere. The man gasped and backed up, then ripped my cloak off.

"Gah!" I went to my knees and desperately tried to cover myself from the sun only to get my arms burnt.

"No! Sweet mercy on this demon please!" Sonic went to his knees and covered me up, I was relieved to be out of the sun's harmful rays. Sonic covered me with his body and the people around us gasped and pointed. He lifted my head up and petted me a bit, whispering.

"_Act like you're a good but hurt demon ok? Like you don't mean harm…" _He whispered to me. I saw what he was doing now, he was trying to get the townsfolk to believe I was a "good demon" like there ever is a good demon.

I reach up and hug Sonic, putting my face in his chest and snuggling in. The townsfolk around us gasped and tried to pull Sonic away quickly. Sonic pushed them back in a big sweeping motion.

"Do not worry… He shall not hurt thee, we are the Two of Parlona!" Sonic exclaimed to the crowd, they all gasped in awe as they herded around us, touching us and preying to Sonic and hugging me. I was very confused at all the commotion around me, 'Two of Parlona?' what the hell was that?

"You've done so well with him Urnica!" One person in the crowd shouted.

"You keep our faith Urnica!" Another yelled

"Mandelu is so calm! How did you tame such a demonic beast Urnica!?" More shouts came from all over about these 'Urnica and Mandelu' but I was confused as to who these people were?

Sonic helped me up, I kept to me small fragile demon act and followed him to where he took me. We entered a large INN in which the person running the place ran passed us and handed us a key, free of charge. He walked me to the room and closed the door behind us, ripping off his cloak and bouncing onto the large bed with a sigh.

"_**GAWD**_ am I glad to be a good actor…" I rolled my eyes and sat on the floor.

"What are the 'Two of Parlona'?" Sonic looked to me surprised.

"You don't know who they are?" I shook my head and he got off the bed and sat in front of me, wagging his tail behind him. "Oh lord do I love the story of those two!" Sonic happily danced around the room while singing: "_**Don't we all wish we could teach someone to love! Teach them to use their heart! Urnica had more than enough, to help an evil demon to start!" **_he clapped his hands as he jumped around the room singing the happy and beautiful tune, I could barely pay attention to the lyrics for Sonic's voice was melodious and gorgeous. _**"He brought him down upon his knees! Using only his beautiful melodies! ~ He sang until his throat was raw! And the demon gave a peck upon his maw! ~ His beauteous voice rang throughout the land! And they had seen the demon take his hand! Ohh ahhh! ~ Ohh ahh! ~"**_ Shadow looked at the other for a moment.

"So wait… This… Ur-ni-ca… had made the demon love him using just his voice?" Sonic stopped dancing and sat back down, he rubbed his neck and looked to the floor.

"Well… that's the forbidden version… Everyone else says Urnica had brought the demon down with his might and the power of god, but that's not what I like to think happened…" Sonic got up and plopped on the bed again. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed… if you don't mind?" I shook my head no and laid on the floor. "What are you doing silly? Come up here!" I looked at the hedgehog and he motioned for me to join him, I forgot all about what happened that one day and all of any other thoughts not concerning of 'holy shit I'm about to sleep with Sonic' had escaped my mind.

"Goodnight" He said before finally turning over and going to sleep.

"Good… Night... Sonic…" I whispered before going to sleep myself.

Sorry for the late chapter I've just been really busy lately!

But ya know, it's here now!

So hope you enjoyed this ^^

Btw if you're wondering Silver stayed behind and is still at the cave, he doesn't want to eat people at the village.

AND PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS!

I LOVE YOU GUYS SO EFFIN' MUCH!

AND I JUST LOVE TO HEAR YOUR REVIEWS!

Thank you ^^

**a RandomArtsProduction**


	10. Chapter 10

**There were a couple of questions last chapter**

**1: "If Urnica is a boy, then why is Sonic wearing a dress?"**

**Answer: I missed that, ^^" thanks for telling me! I fixed it ^^**

**2: "Where was Silver?"**

**Answer: I said in the bottom of the chapter that Silver stayed behind, he didn't want to get loose in the village and eat people.**

**3: "When is Shadow going to tell Sonic?"**

**Answer: I'm sure you mean that he loves Sonic, well, being that he's a vampire and he thinks vampires can't love, it won't be for a while…**

**Surry o*o**

**So yeah, there ya go Enjoy!**

**And please sometimes I answer these questions in the bottom so read that too!**

**Also REVIEWS PLEASE ^^**

* * *

><p>The next morning was pleasant enough, at least we got to sleep in a bed. The whole night I rubbed my face raw trying to get my constant blush to go down and to try to get myself to forget about the 'love' nonsense.<p>

'Vampires can't love you doof!' I continued to try to ram that fact into my thick skull that night, I decided to try to sneak out of the room for a while without being seen. I couldn't believe I continued to think of the mortal in such a way, I was a demon for Lucifer's sake!

Couldn't I just go in and eat the damn boy? No, I couldn't do that that damn yellow nymph, Fleetway, had given the boy his wish to get to know all of us. I shivered as I remembered the feeling I felt when the hedgehog 'betrayed' me, it was a bad wish like he was supposed to say.

He was a very smart kid… and… I honestly now found myself drifting off back towards the large cottage INN where we stayed, I didn't want to go back but maybe I was just… I yawned a bit and stretched my arms out, yep, tired is what was wrong with me. It was going to be awkward sleeping during the night but, I yawned once again letting my mouth open all the way this time and showing off my tremendous smile. Or well… at least _I_ thought so…

"Ahh!" Someone screamed nearby.

"_Fuck…_" I whispered to myself, I opened my eyes halfway and raised my hands in an attempt to say 'Its ok I mean no harm'.

"You're so cute!" I heard the woman in front of me yell. Cute? Wait, what? "Could I touch your chest please!?" The woman asked as she already went ahead and did it without waiting for permission.

"Umm… I must return to Urnica, please ma'am…" The wolf gave a sad look to the floor.

"Aw… But Urnica has had you forever… and I have had no one…" The woman turned and played with her dress a small bit, acting shy and cute.

"I-"

"Please Mandelu I wish for you… and me… to… well… you're a demon so…"

"Please ma'am I wish not for-"

"Mandelu! Come!" Dammit… there Sonic was, pointing to his side and telling me to come, he was probably mad and worried. But wait! Why do I care!? I'm Shadow the hedgehog dammit! I'm the ultimate dead-form! I still had to act like his dog for the sake of the act, but once this thing is done, I'm not doing it! Sonic petted my head, the woman huffed and turned away running off. I felt a small disturbance in the feeling of Sonics hand, like it was now smaller.

"This pathetic demon is supposed to be me!?" a grumbly voice said out loud behind me. I tensed.

"Oh Mandelu, don't be harsh on the boy. Remember, you're a demon that _I_ took down on my own!" The smaller and less threatening voice told the other.

"Who… who are you?" I asked from my still being petted spot on the floor.

"Oh! Were so sorry!"

"I'm not really all that sorry…" I could feel the Mobian closest to me glare at the bigger one.

"Rise young Shadow, we've been watching you…" I stood up and backed away a bit. They looked, mismatched. The smallest one was shorter than me, about Sonics height, and the biggest one was about the size of a small cottage. The smaller one chuckled at my awe. "We… are the Two of Parlona…" I couldn't believe this, Sonics childhood story… come to life…

"You're…" The smaller one nodded while the large one sat down.

The smaller Mobian was definitely mortal, his fur was a light blue-grey color but his eyes were a bright green. I was instantly drawn to him, like as if I wanted to kiss him, let him kiss me. He chuckled, but the larger one wasn't too happy on my thoughts.

"Back-off… You have yours already…" The small one, most likely Urnica now that I think about it, chuckled at the bigger, which was Mandelu, and hugged him.

"Wait… I have mine already? What's that supposed to mean?" Suddenly a beautiful voice started singing somewhere not too far from here. The two mismatched Mobians looked towards the voice and then me.

"Good luck Shadow…" Urnica said as they started to leave.

"W-wait! Sonic would love to meet you!"

"Never forget, even the biggest beast, can be tamed…" They held each other's hands as they walked, and then eventually disappeared.

The voice from afar was starting to get louder and more noticeable to me, I was hoping it would be a beautiful maiden that would kiss me and hug me until I took her and then eventually ate her. I followed the voice, pausing to head into the INN and check on Sonic.

Gone.

I Leave him alone for two seconds and he leaves?! Maybe he wanted to leave the cave forever? Then again the nymph did say later on that it also worked on us if he was out with one of us, he would just get dragged back to the person he was closest to, in case we moved.

I shrug and leave the INN continuing my search for the Mobian singing. The lovely voice continued to get louder as I came closer to my treasure and possible breakfast.

There it was, so close, just around some brush and I would have my early breakfast. I peeked through the brush only to be greeted by a silhouette of a blue figure bathing in a waterfall. As it bent over to get its quills wet, I realized it was Sonic who was bathing in the large lake pool. Why was it that it was always this guy? Why couldn't it be a true princess that liked bad-boys and a few nights of debauchery? But no, it had to be this innocent, peace loving, strangely sweet… good looking… curvy… adorable… nice… pink lipped… GAH! NO! Stop this Shadow! You need to stop thinking of this hedgehog this way!

I slipped through the brush and while Sonic wasn't looking took off my clothes and silently slipped into the pool, I did stink a bit. I waded through the light blue water with what seemed like reflective rocks on the bottom, lighting up the entire pool with the bright blue light of the moon. I finally made it to the large waterfall, stepping under the large river that fell and entered the large and beautiful cave filled with large crystals and shining stalagmites. I looked around for Sonic but to no avail, only getting more mesmerized by my beautiful surroundings.

"Shadow?" I heard someone call my name a bit to the right. There he was, sitting on a large rock drying his quills, the light from the pool and the crystals made him look like an angel the way he sat there.

"You…"

"How'd ya find me?" Sonic chuckled a bit and hopped over the rock and came towards me. I blushed and looked away.

"You were singing…"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, I guess it's more of a humming but yup!" Sonic was obviously oblivious to the fact that he was standing nude in front of me, all of his… assets dangling before him. Not only that but the fact that I, as well, were naked.

_THUNK._

A small rock hit me in the forehead making me wake up to realize Sonic was actually hiding behind the large rock he once sat on and was blushing like mad trying not to look at me. That seemed more believable.

"Shadow! Leave! You pervert vampire!" I tilted my head, now that I thought about it, why would he be embarrassed to show off? I had heard many men do that now and then.

"Why are you hiding? We have the same plumbing down there…" Sonic looked at me and tilted his head.

"What's plumbing? Never mind! I just don't want to… um… I don't want you to look at it!" He yelled once again ducking his head behind the rock.

"I don't care if it's small… come, let me see, I'm sure being a runner like yourself you'll be quite large." Sonic shook his head and continued hiding behind the rock. "Do I have to come get you?"

"NO!" He jumped out from behind the rock and stood there in the middle of the cave floor, looking down to the ground embarrassed. He was sized very well… for a Mobian he was indeed quite large, his testes ripe and not too wrinkled, he was very well trimmed down there which was surprising for most men. I've slept with many men, sometimes even being on bottom, and that would definitely attract _any_ vampire.

I took the liberty and made my way over to the other and started to circle around, only to get nowhere because the hedgehog turned around along with me so I wouldn't be able to see behind him, keeping his head low. Looks like someone's hiding something other than his frontal assets.

"Well… does someone not want me to see their rear hmm?" I said smirking. I stood right in front of him so that to keep from looking at my cock he would have to look at my face. He was as red as a fresh tomato, he closed his eyes and stuffed his face into my chest.

"JUST EAT ME ALREADY!" I blushed, could he really mean…? I looked down to him and realized he meant to drink his blood.

"Not a good choice of words hedgehog…" He blushed and backed up trying to push me back as he did but with no avail. He looked to the floor again still blushing madly. "Why will you not allow me to see your rear eh?" I turned around and bent over, wiggling my rump in a jest manor towards him. "I let you see my behind no?" Sonic chuckled a bit but continued to look down and blush. I walked up near him and around him, finally getting him to stay still.

"D-don't touch anything o-ok?" Ah, I see now! He was shy about his bottom, and was most likely afraid of me trying to take him. I shook my head and leaned up against him, putting my hands on his hips.

"And why's that hmm? Afraid I'm gonna make you hard hm?" Sonic tried to get away but I returned his rear back to its original spot a couple inches from my un-erect manhood. "Ok, ok I'll stop, but you have to tell me why you're so shy about your body alright?" I backed off and he turned around.

"I… I can't tell you…"

"And why not?"

"Because my mother and father told me not to…"

"Oh ok! So, that rocks your mom and the other ones your dad? Or maybe those other ones over there?" Sonic looked at me confused and shook his head.

"Um, no… my parents aren't rocks…"

"They're also not here… So, tell me!"

"NO! It's embarrassing!" I thought for a moment, what could it be? He let me see his rear, his penis and testes, what could be embarrassing? Maybe he has a very hairy tail-hole? Or some kind of odd birthmark…?

"You know what? I'll tell you something embarrassing about _my_ body, and then you tell me yours ok?" Sonic seemed to think for a moment as he looked me up and down.

"O-ok…" I sat down and spread my legs, His blushed increased tenfold if that was even possible by this point.

"I have the strangest thing on the inside of my thigh, high up here." I point to a point very high up between my legs where a Tan-red almost heart shape looking thing was. "All the men I've slept with and that's seen that always ask why I had a tattoo of a heart on my leg, and I never knew what they meant until one was nice enough to point it out to me. Well it turns out it's a burn mark on my skin made by the devil himself just to tease my ass about being his…" Sonic nodded and looked like he was deep in thought. "So?"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to tell me about yours?" Sonic instantly went red again and took a step back.

"I…"

"Listen… I promise I won't make fun of you for it… like how you did with my whole tramp stamp situation. Sonic suddenly went wide eyed for a second before turning around and grabbing his stomach while bending over chuckling and snickering and trying not to laugh. "Thanks… that helps my self-esteem…" I suddenly realized he was bending over now, I reached out and pushed him over lightly, making sure to hold him by his waste so he wouldn't face plant.

"Wha- HEY! NO PLEASE! DON'T LOOK AT IT! PLEASE!"

"Oh come on! I'm sure it's not _that_ bad! Better than a tramp stamp from the devil!"

"NO! It's worse I swear! Please!" He kicked a bit.

"What could be worse than a tramp stamp from the devil eh?!"

"A VAGINA FROM THE DEVIL!" I dropped him, I didn't mean to, but I dropped him. He hit the floor with a thud and crawled away a bit blushing madly.

"A… a…"

"Yes… that's right go ahead and laugh at my FUCKING CURSE FROM THE DEVIL HIMSELF!"

"You're him…" I realize now…

"Wait, what? Who am I?" Sonic asked confused.

"You're the Devils lucky boy…" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Phht, sure… like I'm lucky…"

"That's the point Sonic, your misfortune brings the Devil luck."

"So you mean I'm basically the life source for that bastard?"

"Exactly, without his luck someone would have killed him by now."

"So how the hell am I supposed to have a good life with _you_ guys around?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Thanks… you're so sweet…" Sonic looked at me with a surprised look and then ran over and hugged me.

"No, No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sonic stop hugging me…"

"NO Please forgive me! I didn't mean it please!"

"I FORGIVE YOU BUT WERE BOTH NAKED SO PLEASE STOP HUGGING ME!" Sonic let go for a moment and realized, finally, that we were both nude and rubbing up against each other whenever we hugged.

"EEP!" Sonic ran and hid behind the rock again. I rolled my eyes and entered the pool going under a few times and started to clean off. Obviously Sonic got a bit curious for soon enough he slipped into the pool with me and started to try to see me better by tilting his head around to my front. I raised an eye ridge and smirked a bit.

He was always so curious, from the first day met he was always so curious of my habits and strength, one day he would test my strength, the next my speed. The blue hedgehog continued to look at me as I bathed, he never has before, and obviously this would be a great time to check out my leg muscles without those pesky nymphs making sexual jokes at us.

"I-I've been meaning to tell you that um… I write down stuff about you in a journal…"

"I know… every time you find something new about me you rush off, and when I look for you, you're writing in your little book.

"O-oh…" Sonic continued to look me over a bit, the hedgehog blushed every time he had to look further down, he's seen me shirtless before but never completely nude. "OH WHOA!" He yelled out suddenly, he ducked down under the water and I saw him make his way for my toes. It felt weird to have someone interested in my toes and I was confused as to why he was anyways.

Soon he came up and took a big gulp of air, smiling giddily.

"You're toe nails are like claws! Are all vampires toe nails like that?"

"I'm… not sure actually... I never checked Rouge's fee-"

"Rouge!? Who's Rouge!? Is she a female vampire!? Why have you never told me about her!? I can compare you two to eac-"

"Because she'd eat you in a heartbeat maybe even less…" Sonic paused from his place sitting in the pool.

"Oh…"

"Yeah… not all vampires are as nice as me…" He looked up to me and I realized something odd. I kneeled down ignoring the first fact of him being so close to my… well you know….

"What's this?" I asked as I took his hand, I found burn marks and painful looking scars.

"Oh… those are nothing…" looking to his feet now I noticed the same thing, burns, scars, pain… I look to his back and I find the same damn thing… whip marks, burns, scars, bite marks here and there. A lot of the bite marks looked too fresh to be from the village he told me lived at before, I excluded silver because they were too small to be werewolf marks.

"Who made these bite marks on you…?" Sonic gave me a confused look and tried to turn around to see them, I pointed to one on his shoulder he could see.

"Oh so_ that's_ what he was doing…"

"That's what who was doing?" Sonic couldn't be… with… someone could he?

"Oh silver wakes up sometimes and does something to my back, apparently he was biting me!" Sonic chuckled at the thought. I wasn't happy about it…

"Silver bites you? You realize if he were to get used to that, his werehog form might end up wanting to do the same… and when a werehog bites you…"

"I-I know but he just… it's always so cute to feel him gnaw on my back quills, and sometimes he even nibbles at my hips and it tickles like crazy!" Sonic chuckled. "Although I didn't know he was gnawing at first." I looked at him with an annoyed look, the first thought that would roll through my mind would be the fact that he was ignoring the danger of becoming a werehog, the second would be the fact that he would ignore danger because of cuteness.

"Just… be careful ok…?" I told him, he nodded and giggled a bit.

"You care, you really do care about me don't you?" Sonic smiled wide. This… This could end badly if I don't think about it carefully. Sonic could get hurt, but then again why would I care? He could hate me forever and the spell would never get broken, but then again I could just feed him to another vampire and have it all done with.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked as he stood up to me. I blushed I couldn't tell him… I just couldn't, I did care! I did! But I will never admit that! NEVER!

"Why would I care about my future lunch?" I showed off my fangs and hissed at him a bit, just like in my dream. He looked at me with a strangely blank expression until he chuckled.

"Oh-ho, Shadow! You're so funny sometimes! I love your humor, it's so dark!" Sonic chuckled? He laughed at my hurtful words and just let them off as nothing? Sonic slipped on his shirt and pants and other garments and turned back to me. "You should go get silver and the rest, I'll stay here, were going to live _here_ now." It was beautiful here, and I imagined Sonic would love to stare at the ceiling in the nights that he couldn't get to sleep very easily. I sighed and got my clothes on, heading around the waterfall this time instead of under it.

The nymphs had already made it to the cave before me, knowing exactly which cave we were talking about. Currently I was walking alone towards the cave, thinking of what happened earlier between me and Sonic. Now that I thought about it we might want to send Sonic to the other cave during the day so he could go fetch Silver. He, or course, was also a member of our little group/family.

As soon as I walked into the cave I walked in upon a bunch of the nymphs glaring at me and Mephiles comforting a crying Sonic in the background.

"What? What happe-"

"'Future lunch' Eh!?" Fleetway said as he ran up to me and poked me in the chest.

"I… Sonic?" Sonic stood up quickly and wiped his eyes.

"Hi Shadow! I was just talking to Mephiles!" Sonic lied, I know he lied, he was crying! Over something _I_ had said…

"Sonic… you're lying to me… you were crying over what I said weren't you?" Sonic gave me a genuine looking confused face, then he shook his head a bit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Sonic you don't have to lie to him, tell him how he hurt you!" The yellow nymph yelled pushing the blue hedgehog in front of me.

"I… I swear that's not what it is… I was trying to make myself forget this _damn_ letter by having you laugh with me, but obviously you didn't think it was funny like I did…"

"Wait, letter?" Sonic nodded sadly and handed me the white folded paper. I opened the paper and read the black ink that was expertly written on the paper.

_Dear Sonic the hedgehog,_

_I have realized that you have recently been using something that is mine without knowing, I would like to reiterate my previous statement from a long time ago, that is mine and if you use it in any way purposefully I will have to take what is mine back in a way that would be unpleasant to you, but very pleasant for me~_

_You remember that last time you almost used what is mine correct? I had to visit you and punish you for what you had almost done._

_I had heard you found a place to stay with some others, that's good for you, just don't get too close to that one vampire boy._

_Enjoy your life with full despair and hopelessness_

_With Love~_

_Lucifer~_

Lucifer? Wait… THE DEVIL!?

* * *

><p><strong>So this one is a really long one <strong>

**I hope you enjoyed the extra-long chapter here,**

**I was in a writing mood lately so**

**ENJOY!**

a RandomArtsProduction~


End file.
